


Husb ands

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheek Kisses, Forehead Kisses, I have writer's block so I started another sotry, I'm a great writer, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, boyf riends - Freeform, but for now it's just soft boys bein soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Jeremy is trying to mend things with Michael after the whole squip situation and gets some advice of questionable intent from Chloe about what to doto be fair, he really should've noticed she and Brooke were dating, not best friends, but things worked out for the better anyway, so what did it matter?





	Husb ands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best and writer's block is murdering my other fics so have a new one!
> 
> it's really short and not where i wanted to end this chapter, but here you go!

"How's life?" Brooke walked up to Jeremy, Chloe draped on her arm. His sort-of-ex-girlfriend and he had become somewhat friends since The Play incident and he explained what happened. They'd of course agreed that them dating was stupid since neither of them had real feelings for each other, but having both been manipulated by the SQUIP helped them be friends. "I heard Michael has detention during lunch period. if you wanna sit with us." She offered.

Jeremy shrugged. "Yeah. They probably caught him hotboxing his car again this morning. Life is fine, I guess. Christine is switching schools soon. We've talked about what happened, but nothing really went anywhere. I guess it really wasn't meant to be." He mumbled, grabbing his backpack. "I'd love to sit with you guys." He smiled weakly.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. You two would've been an adorable couple." She winced as Chloe jabbed her in the side with her elbow and jabbed her right back. "Whatever. We'll meet you in the cafeteria then." She waved as her bff dragged her off to class.

"See you then!" Jeremy called, waving at them as he headed off to his own classroom.

X X X X X X X X X

Michael huffed and leaned against his locker. As far out in the parking lot as he'd parked his car, he still got caught by one of the teachers. Only lunch detention, which honestly wasn't half bad for the fact he got caught smoking pot on school property, but after being in the midst of the SQUIP shenanigans they probably decided it was best to let him off easy. Whatever.

Maybe after lunch he'd just skip the rest of school and get high in his basement until Jeremy got off and they could play something together. If he wasn't too busy with /Christine/. Michael's face turned to a scowl thinking about her. He really didn't have anything against her as a person. She seemed really sweet, but any chick that could steal Jeremy's heart so goddamned easily had to be some sort of witch. He'd been trying for over a decade now and nothing, but he stared at her for two seconds and he'd fallen hook line and sinker.

It wasn't fucking fair.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I think Michael's mad at me. I mean, I can't blame him for anything. I totally blew him off! Just so I could try to be 'cool' or whatever. I wanna make things right. Like they used to be." Jeremy sighed, staring at the sad excuse for mashed potato on his lunch tray. Not even any gravy this time. "How come you guys are such good friends? I mean, no offense, but I've known Michael basically my whole life, but we're nowhere near as close as you two." He gestured over to where Chloe was sitting in Brooke's lap, allowing herself to be fed fries from a McDonald's bag.

Brooke looked over at Chloe. "Jeremy, Chloe and I ar-mmh!"

Chloe slapped a hand over Brooke's mouth, smiling softly. "Sorry, Brooke doesn't know what she'd talking about. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we become friends easier. Just.... be honest with him about how you feel, okay? Maybe try taking him out for pizza and slushies or whatever else he likes."

"What about all the hugging and snuggling you guys do? I mean, he tries to do it sometimes I think, but someone always yells 'gay' and so we stop. How do you get around that?" He asked, stealing fries from Brooke's take out bag.

"Just laugh it off and keep holding hands or wrapping arms around each other. Trust me, they'll stop in a day or two once you stop caring. I mean, I can kiss Brooke goodbye in the halls now with no more than a sideways glance. All it takes is a little fake confidence. Or real confidence. Not that you have any of that." Chloe winked, finally letting Brooke be free of her hand.

Brooke sighed. "Just, whatever you do, be honest with him. And don't do anything you're uncomfortable with. No matter what terrible advice Chloe gives you."

Chloe elbowed her, smirking. "At least I'm /trying/ to be helpful. I mean, I could've just said suck his dick."

"Yeah, because that wouldn't make both of them drop dead immediately." Brooke huffed, elbowing her back.

Jeremy stifled a laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, I think it's gonna be a no on that last one. But thanks for advice, I think I'm gonna go to 7-11 and get a slushie for Michael for when he gets out of detention. So he's not starved and complaining all day. See ya." He waved to the girls before dumping what was left of his lunch into the trash, heading out for the short walk to the convenience store near the school.

X X X X X X X X 

"Hey Jer." Michael smiled as he passed Jeremy in the hallway. Already on the way home, having decided staying for the rest of the school day was useless anyway. 

Jeremy grinned and started walking with him, purposefully bumping into him so their hands brushed. "Hey! I got you this." He handed him the bright red slush. "Are you going home? I was thinking we could go and get pizza."

Michael shrugged. "You don't have to skip just because I am you know." He sipped the slush and smiled. "Thanks man. You wanna go to my house? We could order something and get stoned." He offered. "If you're sure you wanna join me in skipping."

"Of course." Jeremy put his arm around Michael's shoulders. "I could use some bro time after this shit day. Getting stoned and eating pizza in your basement sounds like as close to a cure for that as there is."

Wait, why had Jeremy had a bad day? He had every before lunch period with his new /girlfriend/ and all lunch to hang out with his much cooler new friends. "Why happened? I thought today was supposed to be great and all that."

"Christine broke up with me. I guess you didn't get the news, but she couldn't handle all the pressure or something like that. She's moving, which I guess is better than her staying. I don't know. We dated for like, three days, it's so unfair. Even Brooke and I dated for longer than that, and she was just.... well, you know. Yeah." Jeremy sighed. "I guess I should warn you that I might cry. You know, once I have enough drugs in my system that I show what I'm actually feeling again."

Oh shit. Michael mentally kicked himself. Of course he'd been praying Christine wouldn't really be into Jeremy, but did she have to go and break his heart? No... Maybe this was good? Maybe Jeremy would start to realize that Michael was totally into him for once in his life. He already knew he was gay. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

"Nah, it's cool. I guess we didn't have a whole lot in common anyway. Besides, this is highschool. I'm not expecting to marry the first person I seriously date." Jeremy shrugged and got into Michael's car, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Wow. You're sure you're not still high? This stuff is strong."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. It was hours ago. Besides, we both know I'm about as good at driving high as I am unimpaired."

"Yeah, both being terrible." Jeremy smirked and took out his phone, sending Chloe a text. 'Put my arm around him in the hall, nobody commented! We're going back to his place now to get stoned out of our minds. Have fun taking classes.'

'What, no dick sucking? Come on man, gay up :P' Chloe replied immediately, making Jeremy snort in laughter.

'I'll keep you updated on that situation.' Jeremy promised, putting his phone away for the time being. "Hey, Michael? I know I've said it a million times, but i wanna apologize for what I did to you. I was a total jerk and honestly you're the greatest human being ever for even talking to me after that. I'm so sorry."

Michael smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm not gonna lie and say it didn't hurt, but I think I'm more or less alright now. I know it wasn't your fault. Well, it was a little your fault, but I guess having a taste of popularity will do that to you." He shrugged. They'd reached his house, but he didn't get out of the car yet. "I'm glad we can still hang out. And I promise I'm not mad you're still friends with some of the popular people. It's good for you to have other friends. Just, don't blow me off like that again. Because I may be forced to break your face." He warned.

"As if your noodle arms could manage such a task." Jeremy laughed. "But I promise I won't. Ever again."

"Good, now get your ass inside. We've got some asses to get high off of."

"That was a terrible way to put that Michael, please never say that again."


End file.
